Desirous of Happiness
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Felicidade é, afinal, ambigua e confusa


**diclamer: **Nada me pertence

* * *

_- Eu traí você._

É, Malfoy, você queria machucá-la. Você queria que ela te batesse, que ela te xingasse, que ela chorasse e acabasse tudo com você por pura raiva. Você queria isso porque você queria que ela voltasse a ser a Granger que te odiava, só para assim, vocês terem a chance de se apaixonar de novo.

_- Ah..._

Você, Granger, queria ouvir isso. Queria uma desculpa pra voltar atrás. Queria uma desculpa para abandoná-lo. Porque só o fato obvio que o amor entre vocês já era extinto não era suficiente para abandoná-lo, não depois de vocês unirem as pessoas que sobraram daquela guerra insana.

_- Ah? Que merda de Ah é esse? Eu traí você com a Parkinson, eu gozei nela e senti prazer por isso._

Como ela poderia apenas responder com uma monossílaba? Não, não era isso que você queria, Malfoy. E agora você queria que ela fosse se fuder, só porque ela não se importava que o noivo dela a traísse. Só porque machucava o fato dela não se importar.

_- Você já me traiu antes?_

Você poderia ser a vitima. Você poderia sair daquela merda de situação como vitima, Granger. E se ele tivesse te traído há mais tempo você poderia sair como santa. Ou mártir. E era isso o que você queria, afinal. Enchê-lo de culpa, só para que você não sentisse a sua consciência lhe culpando incessantemente pelo fracasso de todo aquele relacionamento.

_- Já. O que você acha que eu fazia até mais tarde no trabalho?_

Era mentira. Você amava aquela vadia que se encontrava a sua frente, Malfoy. Você só havia a traído na noite passada por causa da quantidade absurda de álcool que se encontrava nas suas veias, e Parkinson chorou porque você gritava _Granger_, e você implorava por _Granger_, e você abria os olhos e via os olhos verdes de Parkinson transformarem-se em castanhos. Você gozou na Parkinson acreditando que gozava em Granger, só porque aquela filha da puta da sua noiva não ia pra cama com você há pelo menos dois meses. E doía a indiferença dela.

_- Por que você esta me contando isso agora?_

Você não queria que tivesse acabado. Você queria ser feliz, Granger. Feliz com Malfoy, e feliz pra sempre. Mas felicidade é ambígua. Felicidade não se vê, não sente, não se toca. E você queria que a felicidade fosse física. Uma escultura na qual você e Malfoy poderiam modelar quantas vezes fosse necessário. Assim seria para sempre, não seria? Mas felicidade não era assim e você queria que tudo acabasse só para não desejar sentir felicidade com outra pessoa.

_- Porque eu acho que precisamos de um pouco de verdade._

Porque você queria tirar aquela merda de feição infeliz que Granger trazia no rosto o tempo todo, porque você queria vê-la brava, queria por algum sentimento em uma pessoa que estava vazia. Granger costumava ter todos os sentimentos do mundo em si mesma. E você, Malfoy, costumava não ter nenhum. Era todo esse sentimentos que fazia da relação de vocês uma relação feliz. Agora você via em Granger o que você era no passado, e você sentia-se culpado por causa disso.

_- Eu também traí você._

Era um grande erro. Você sabia que jamais poderia se definir como vitima depois daquelas quatro palavras, Granger. Mas os olhos de Draco brilhavam daquela maneira especial que te fez apaixonar-se por ele. Aquele brilho azulado e ambíguo: significava tantas coisas de ódio à paixão, de dor à prazer. Talvez significasse os sentimentos que você colocou nele, Granger. E o brilho daqueles olhos te faziam contar a verdade.

_- Quando?_

_- Hoje._

_- Quem?_

_- Ron._

_- Onde?_

_- Aqui._

Ali, naquele apartamento que vocês compraram, que Granger decorou, tudo do jeito que ela queria. No _seu_ apartamento, Malfoy. E você queria matá-la. Você queria que toda aquela dor que você sentia sumisse. Que ela sentisse um pouco para tirar aquela maldita cara de indiferença. Você também queria chorar, só porque você sentia saudade da felicidade e queria que ela voltasse a morar naquele apartamento, talvez, com um pouco de felicidade Hermione voltasse a ser quem era. Era humilhante, agora você imaginava Weasel e Granger no sofá, na cama e até naquele tapete. A sujeira dela e dele o contaminava, e agora você se lembrava que Granger tinha sangue-sujo, e você desejava que isso ainda fosse importante pra você, mas não era, Malfoy. Porque quando você pegou na mão dela, só para machucá-la, só para torcer aquele punho fino e irritante, você se apaixonou, e você soube, naquele momento, que o batimento do coração dela era exatamente o mesmo que o seu, e enquanto você contava os batimentos dela você via toda intensidade dos olhos dela, e você não queria admitir, mas sabia desde aquele momento que casaria com ela.

-_ Por que?_

É, Granger. Você gostaria de dizer que a culpa era dele. Você gostaria de dizer que ele não estava presente, que ele não te dava atenção que ele nunca amou você. Só que você era a porcaria de uma Grinffidor e você era justa demais para lhe fazer qualquer acusação. A única coisa que você poderia acusá-lo, Granger, era dele ter feito você apaixonar-se pela vida de novo. Foi naquele dia, no ministério, foi naquele dia que ele recebeu aquela intimidação pra comparecer ao tribunal e achava que aquilo era coisa sua. Não era. Você estava ocupada demais sendo a namorada de Wesley. A ex-namorada pra ser mais exata. Você o amava tanto, Granger. Você não queria que ele te traísse só porque ele jamais saberia lidar com a fama. Ou com o heroísmo. Doía aquela merda toda porque não era justo, você faria qualquer coisa por ele, e ele te traía. Então aparecia Malfoy, te culpando e indignado, então ele quase quebrava seu punho, e você ficava calada, só porque não sabia o que dizer, a intensidade do olhar dele te deixava imune a dor. E quando ele pegou seu outro braço e você achou, por um segundo, que ele ia te matar, você _gostou_ que fosse ele seu algoz, só que ele te empurrou na parede e beijou seu pescoço. Nesse momento, Granger você voltou a viver, você se tornou mulher, de fato e você se apaixonou por Malfoy só porque descobriu que a merda do sangue não importava mais.

_- Eu não sei. Ele veio me pedir perdão. Eu perdoei ele, Draco._

_- Você transou com ele. Como se isso fosse algum tipo estúpido de prova que você o perdoou _

- _Eu já me sinto repugnante Draco. Não precisa jogar na minha cara. Mas todos merecem uma segunda chance._

- _Mas porque para dar uma segunda chance para ele você precisa me machucar?_

Por Merlin, Draco. Você enfrentou seus pais, você enfrentou suas crenças, seus amigos e mais todo obstáculo que surgisse. E todas as muitas vezes que você pensou em desistir, você olhava pra ela. E a merda da felicidade aparecia, e a felicidade parecia uma coisa tão boa. Você nunca tinha sido feliz, Draco. E você descobriu o que era felicidade quando acordou sentindo o cheiro irritantemente doce dela e desejou morrer, para que morresse em um estado perfeito de felicidade - essa coisa esquisita que não pode ser presa, não pode nem ao menos ser vista. E agora que ela contava de Weasley ele sentia algo tão oposto à felicidade que recusavasse a chamar aquilo de tristeza, porque era muito mais que isso, era o completo oposto da felicidade, aquele mesmo sentimento que os Dementadores traziam.

_- Eu não quero machucar você. Draco, eu não sei onde esta o nosso amor, e o Ron esta me oferecendo paixão. Eu preciso de amor, mesmo que seja na forma esquisita que o Ron demonstra._

_- ELE TE TRAIA! Como você pode não ter o mínimo de amor-próprio? Ou você acha que agora que o acesso de fama acabou ele também não vai mais te trair? O Weasley sempre quer o que não pode ter, Hermione, você mesma me disse isso. Agora ele não pode te ter, mas quando ele achar algo que valha mais ele vai te trocar de novo._

Você sempre soube que Ron tinha aquele complexo de inferioridade. Céus, ele comprou uma casa nova e gastou quase todo o dinheiro conquistado por sua coragem naquela guerra imbecil, em coisas fúteis como festas roupas e tudo que fosse caro, e agora ele estava pobre de novo, só porque ele não conseguia guardar dinheiro, e porque não conseguia trabalhar, não se você, Granger, não lhe obrigasse a isso_. _E agora você queria ajudá-lo, porque você sempre vai querer ajudar as pessoas e não ganhar mérito nenhum por isso, você sempre vai querer negar a sua felicidade pela dos outro Granger, porque você tem algum distúrbio de personalidade, na qual você não quer ser feliz, você quer trazer felicidade pra quem não tem. E aquele noivado com Draco era feliz, na verdade, aquela felicidade te contaminava só porque Malfoy se apaixonara pela felicidade invisível do relacionamento de vocês, você salvou a vida dele, Granger. E agora a destruía só para poder consertá-la de novo.

_- Eu sei. Mas você me traiu também. Mais de uma vez. Estamos ambos machucando um ao outro, estamos ambos destruindo Tudo o que sentíamos. É por isso que eu vou embora._

E quando ela saiu do quarto com as malas feitas, e quando ela te olhou daquele jeito tão significativo, e te entregou o anel caro que você deu, você soube, Malfoy, que jamais seria feliz novamente, só porque felicidade tornara-se sinônimo de Hermione Granger. Só porque agora você não era mais nada: Você não era mais o Slytherin que costumava ser, Você não era mais um Death Eater, você não era mais o filho de Lucius e Narcissa. Você não era nada Malfoy, porque você havia feito todas mudanças necessárias na sua alma para abrigar Granger no seu coração. E ela ia embora. Pela merda do Weasley.

_- Você vai voltar._

_Três meses_

_- Eu disse que você ia voltar._

Você voltou, Granger. Porque você via olhos cinzas onde só havia azul, e você tinha que ficar calada, ou de olhos abertos, porque se não você chamava Draco e gozava pensando nele. Ron não te trairia mais, porque ele tinha certeza que você era tudo o que precisava. Só que pra você, pensar em Draco era traição. Granger, você jamais agüentaria trair alguém por tanto tempo. Você se sentia suja. Sentia-se suja desde aquele dia que traíra Malfoy. Agora você já não sabia aquém era ou não fiel, queria ser fiel a alguém, e preferia que esse alguém fosse Draco, só porque havia alguma felicidade, poucas obrigações, Ron exigia tanto de você. Ron exigia que você fosse tudo o que ele não era, e que você equilibraria todos esses contrastes por ele, só porque ele não queria essa função. Malfoy não, você moldou Malfoy ao seu jeito, e ele aceitou; e você se sentia uma pessoa mais inteira quando o via pela manhã porque sabia que ele aceitara as conseqüências de estar ali, ele começara a trabalhar, porque não tinha mais certeza de alguma herança, ele nunca gostou dos seus amigos mas os suportava, por você. Você chamou aquilo de felicidade, Granger.

_- Eu quero ficar com você._

Você tinha o seu orgulho, Malfoy. Você não poderia simplesmente deixá-la ferrar com sua vida para depois voltar só porque se arrependeu. Mas quando ela bateu na sua porta você sentiu aquela mesma felicidade que você sentia quando acordava cheirando o perfume tão irritante e doce. Por Deus, Malfoy, você era fraco. Você se tornou viciado na felicidade de Granger. E quando ela te olhou, meio tímida e constrangida - Porque Hermione Granger sempre ficaria constrangida quando estivesse errada - você a deixou entrar, porque aquele apartamento era de vocês, e porque você deixara tudo como ela havia deixado, porque você sempre soube que ia casar com ela, Malfoy. Só porque ela estava toda ferrada por dentro e você a consertou, só porque você se re-inventou para isso, só porque enquanto ela te mostrava a felicidade você a resgatava da tristeza.

_- Por que?_

_- Porque enquanto eu estava com Ron eu pensava em você. Eu sou racional demais para negar que, todo esse tempo, eu te traía, porque eu não posso ficar com o Ron, não depois de amar você, eu ficava com ele desejando você, e quando eu percebi que isso não mudaria... Bem eu estou aqui._

Ele te abraçou, Granger. Ele abriu a porta, deixou você entrar, ele te abraçou te beijou, pegou seus punhos numa mensagem muda de que naquele momento, vocês se apaixonavam de novo, como da primeira vez. E quando ele te colocou na primeira coisa que sustentaria o seu peso, e acabava com toda a distância que aqueles meses causaram você gemeu e você ficou de olhos abertos, só porque era bom chamar o nome dele e ouvi-lo chamar seu nome, só porque era bom e reconfortante ver cinza. Só porque você sentia a felicidade dele te contagiar e isso te fazia mais viva. Por isso no dia seguinte você desejou em voz alta ficar com ele pra sempre. E ele desejou o mesmo.

* * *

Feita pro projeto Amor inventado do 6V com a seguinte frase:

"Alguém tentou desesperadamente sentir algo decente. Sou feliz, pois já fui julgada. Daqui pra frente, tudo é meu então fala baixo, fala baixo e sente. Eu vou te dar um presente" **A Inocência do Prazer - Cazuza**

E também para o II mini-challenge Draco & Hermione do 6v

item-tema: felicidade

Curtiu ou odiou? Review it


End file.
